This invention relates to autonomous propulsion within a volume of fluid.
Submarines and other autonomous underwater vehicles (AUVs), for example, have engines for propelling them within the ocean autonomously, that is without requiring a physical connection to the surface or ocean floor. Typically, to achieve autonomous propulsion, they include sources of stored energy such as batteries. Other, non-autonomous underwater vehicles obtain energy for propulsion from external sources, for example, electrical energy delivered by a cable connecting the device to an electrical source on the surface of the ocean.